Summer Love
by CabbieBade
Summary: Courtney Clark was from the city. Scott Williams was from the country. When these two meet it's love at first sight. Well, almost. But will Courtney's family reunion change their mind's?
1. Summer day

**Since it's almost the end of summer (where I'm at) I decided to make a nice little summer country love story about Scott and Courtney. You know? The city girl and the country boy? Basically Courtney takes a vacation to her uncle and aunt's house and meets their neighbor, Scott. At first they don't like each other until the Uncle throws a little family party and Scott's invited because he's helped the old couple. Anyways that night they become good friends and so on. Nothing really sad or dramatic like my other one's just a lot of love, friendship and hopefully humor. :)**

* * *

**The** car was going down the highway. Courtney sat in the passenger seat of the little blue and new car. Her father was practically rich and they we're going down to Texas to visit her uncle and aunt. She looked out the window, hand on her cheek pulling her blue jacket over her. Most of her family lived in the city while the other half lived in the country. She was a full city girl. Dresses and looks nice, proper words, hates bugs and would rather roam the shops then roam the field on a horse. In about an hour she would be smothered in bugs and forced to pick eggs from the barn.

"You kid's excited?!" Her father said, her little sister in the back screamed with passion while Courtney just shrugged. Sure she loved to see family but she hated dirt. Her dad noticed this and sighed loudly, looking over at his daughter.

"Just wait until you see the sunset. It's beautiful, breath-taking. I'll bet you will enjoy it then." He said and then placed his cow-boy hat on her head. She threw it back at him and he put it back on. She had plans for the rest of the summer with her friends and trying to get another boyfriend. Her previous boyfriend, Duncan, cheated on her with an old ex best friend she had. _So far_, Courtney thought, _this was the worse summer ever._

* * *

**Scott** ran down the dirt and rocky road, his feet stinging with pain from his bad shoes. Or just cloth on his feet really. He stopped in front of the old Clark home. An old couple lived there he would enjoy helping when he had free time. He noticed the man was carrying food and he was slipping. Scott quickly ran up and helped him. The old man smiled down at him.

"Why thank you again Scott." He said and the ginger nodded, opening the door and walking in after the old man.

"What's with all this food? Is winter coming early, Mr. Clark?" Scott asked and chuckled putting the bags down then helping unpack them.

"Oh no," the man chuckled helping the boy, "family reunite. I guess after my parents died a few years ago people want to meet up again." He said and Scott remembered when he found the old man crying the one spring day. The ginger stays quiet and continues helping.

"Cousins, my brother and sister, their children and much more." He said and laughed. His wife came in and welcomed Scott with a big hug. "Scott your just in time! I'm about to make a pie!" She said and smiled warmly.

"I would love to stay around and eat a piece but I ain't got time. Pappy needs help back on the farm." Scott said and pointed to the door with his thumb. The woman nodded and understood.

"I will save you a piece then. It will be you and Bob's favorite, cherry!" She said and winked at her husband. The man's eyes widened and so did Scott's. She knew them very well. Scott then didn't want to leave but he had to and left with a wave and a sad sigh. The man then jogged after him.

"Scott," he said and the ginger turned around, "since you help us a lot for the past few years or more. You are invited to are family get together. You can invite your ma and pappy if you want." He said and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The ginger smiled and thanked him, giving him a big hug before running back down the dirt road to his little trailer with his pappy waiting outside for him with the tracker.


	2. Clumsy Scotty

**So a few of you really like this story, I'm glad! I got inspired by my sister and fiancé. He was country and she was mostly city. Back then she used to hate country music (which my mom and I adored it!) and then once she met him she opened up to it. She loves fishing, trucks, country music and much more. I was inspired by him and her because it's amazing how you can change a person. Courtney and Scott's story aren't the same as my sister and stuff. My sister met her fiancé at Wall-Mart lol.**

* * *

_**An hour later**_

* * *

**As** the blue car pulled up, Courtney was asleep. Her little sister woke her up and her's eyes opened. "Shut it!" She said and threw her water bottle at her. The girl was only six. The girl started to cry and the dad unbuckled her. Courtney got out, slamming her door and went to her trunk to get her two suitcases. A woman appeared at the doorway with her arms out, Courtney smiled weakly and her aunt wrapped her arms around the teen.

"It's so nice to see you again." She said, resting her hands on her upper arms. Ariana, Courtney's younger sister, ran to her uncle who's eye's went wide from being startled.

"Well hello there little missy!" He said and noticed she was crying. Scott came running down from the old road and stopped once he saw a few unfamiliar people.

"Oh! People, this is Scott. He helps us out almost everyday, he's like family through are eyes. Scott, this is my brother and two nieces." The man said and pointed towards his family. Ariana jumped and giggled, she then fell and scrapped her knee, crying. Everybody stopped and looked at Ariana. The aunt picked her up and got ready to walk her into the little house.

"Let me help her." Scott said, everybody but mostly Courtney pulled her attention to Scott. He picked up the small child and she smiled, he wiped her eyes with his thumb and reached into his pocket and pulled out a flower and handed it to her. She smiled and sniffed it, she felt better. He carried her inside and sat her in a chair while the aunt grabbed a band-aid and stuff to clean her scratch. Courtney watched him, she didn't like him at all.

"How long have you been helping them?" Courtney said and folded her arms, leaning on a wall. Scott looked up a bit startled before turning his attention back to Ariana.

"About a year or now. How come I haven't seen you around?" He said and smiled, helping Ariana.

"Because I never come. I have better things to do with better people." Courtney said and Scott's face turned puzzled. How come she was so mean?

"Well that's a bit rude. Mostly to your family and the beautiful country side." He said and helped the little girl up, who hugged his leg and ran back outside.

"Well, I have friends unlike you who help elder people." She said and began to walk away. Scott's eye brows raised and he knew she didn't want to be here at all. Hopefully it will all change later. She noticed she was texting and he smirked. One way to spend family time is disconnecting your phone. He walked back out and started to help Courtney's dad with the bags. Courtney noticed how strong he was and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing. Scott went up the stairs and put her suitcases in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Thanks son." Courtney dad said and handed him a $50 bill. Scott looked up shocked.

"What is this for?!" He said and handed it back, the father pushed his hand back.

"For helping my younger daughter, me carry the bags, helping my brother and his wife but mostly talking to my eldest daughter. She is pretty upset to come here." He said and Scott chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's no problem really. I just help them out because I always like to be busy." Scott said and wiped his sweaty head, putting the bill in his front pocket. Who carries around a $50 bill in their pocket?! Some people are lucky to have a $10 or a $20 bill in theres. But Scott's family needed the money a bit.

"Well thank you. I'm pretty sure Bob and Mary already asked you to the family reunion?" He said and fixed his shirt. Scott could tell he was one of the proper one's of the family.

"Yeah, it's really nice of them. I feel like I am related to them even though I'm not." He said and the man nodded. They both headed down stairs. Scott didn't see where he was going and accidentally knocked into Courtney who had a glass of tea and it spilled all over her. Everybody stopped, then they giggled but Scott and the furious tan brunette.

"I'm so sorry!" Scott said and got some paper towels which he accidentally grabbed to many and the roll fell onto the floor. Everybody laughed and Scott handed her a huge thing of them.

"Forget it dirt boy!" She said and pushed him, going upstairs mumbling to herself. Scott looked up at her nervously and he felt so awkward and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, she's mostly like that." Her father said and Scott exhaled nervously. Since he was like family with the aunt and uncle he wanted to try to feel the same way with the rest of the family.


	3. Helping out

**Another chapter, yay! Not a lot of people have seen this or liked this but, oh well. Theres always the future, right? Right.**

* * *

**A** few days passed and the weekend was coming which meant the family get together. Scott was helping Courtney's aunt outside with the chickens. Scott then saw Courtney staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and finished what he was doing. "These chickens do love to repopulate." The aunt said and picked the last egg. Scott patted a chicken's head and found a bucket, he walked over to Courtney and shoved it against her.

"Here, you can feed them instead of standing around." Scott patted the bucket and the girl felt something against her. She moved the bucket and there was some bird poop on it. She gasped and looked down at her shirt, seeing a white spot. She wanted to scream but didn't, she then walked over to the chickens and started to throw food at them. Scott watched her from behind.

"Eat you stupid things!" Courtney then picked up a chicken and started tried to shove food down it's beak. The thing clucked at her and pecked her arm.

"Hey!" Scott ran after her, grabbing the chicken from her hands and put it on the ground. The girl started throwing the food at the chicken. "Courtney, stop!" He said and grabbed the bucket from her.

"That thing tried to hurt me!"

"Because you tried to hurt it!" Scott then gently put down the food and chickens ran to him. "See it's easy, you don't feed them like a child, just lay it on the ground." He then gave her the bucket and she did the same thing. "I was going to have you do something else but you would hate me." Scott smiled and folded his arms.

"What was that?"

"Scoop up the cow-"

"Okay I get it!" The girl said grossed out. The ginger laughed and she smiled. He noticed the freckles on her face and he smiled and looked at his pale arm, seeing the freckles on his. She then put the bucket down and smiled at Scott. She started to walk towards him and he walked back. He focussed on her eyes and she looked at his lips. His face turned sweaty and she smiled wider, then he tumbled down in a huge tub of water. Courtney laughed and Scott looked at her shocked. The water was freezing cold and he was shaking. He glared at her and she laughed harder.

"That's for shoving the bucket with poop on me!" She said and sat down on a log, Scott stood up and shook himself off like a dog, getting her wet. She gasped and begged him to stop.

"Payback, princess." He said and she looked at him shocked and he knew he did something wrong. "What's wrong?!" He said and sat down next to her, ringing out his shirt.

"Just, my ex boyfriend used to call me that." She said and he understood.

"I'm sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have said that." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and sighed.

"Anyways, my aunts making dinner I guess your eating right?" She said and stood up, he stood up to.

"I don't know, sundown is coming and my pappy ain't going to be happy about it." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"First off, it's father or dad. Pappy is something a child says. Aint's IS NOT a word." Courtney said and crossed her arms annoyed.

"Well excuse me for growing up with different words!" Scott said and held up his arms, he stepped over the log but Courtney tripped him, she laughed and walked inside. He sighed and got up, he sure didn't like her hardly at all. But she felt the same to. But also in away they both enjoyed getting back at each other.

* * *

**At** dinner they we're talking about the reunion and family members they hoped to see. Courtney looked at the stuff on her plate. Her uncle did the old style and if there was kids in the house he would fill their plate. Courtney was still young to him so he filled her plate. Chicken, stuffing, bacon, mashed potatoes and green beans. It was piled high. The only one who had very little was Ariana with only stuffing, some chicken and mashed potatoes. She loved mashed potatoes. Scott was half way done with his plate and Courtney has barely touched it. The two teens sat next to each other and she was texting.

"Courtney, it's rude to do other things at the dinner table. Please put your phone down." Her aunt said and Courtney ignored her, putting her head sets in. Scott ripped them out and she looked like she was going to hurt him. He then took her phone and ripped out the battery. She gasped and he put it in his pocket.

"Give it back dirt boy!" She said and held out her hand.

"If you want it so bad, get it." He said and patted his front jean pocket. It would look so wrong to get it in front of her family, mostly her little sister. She gave him a dirty look while he smiled at her. "You can get it after the reunion. Not during, right after!" Scott said and every body looked at him. He was raised well. To him it's a blessing to go without internet, to Courtney it's a night mare. She looked at him in horror. "Hey, I have to go without it almost every day." He smiled and she turned her head back to her food and began to eat.

Her dad winked at Scott and he winked back. Everybody tried to hold back there laughs and Courtney faced turned red with embarrassment and anger.


	4. World war flower

**Another chapter... again. Yep, here it is. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**It** was a day before the reunion now. Everybody was helping clean the little house and the pool in the back. Scott was helping out in the garden while Courtney was cleaning out the pool. She stuck the stick in the water and cleaned out the bugs and leafs. She then put chemicals in them and walked over at where Scott is.

"What are you planting?" She asked and bent down next to him slowly, looking at the dirt disgusted.

"Green beans. I know what you want Courtney and you're not going to get it. Your phone will just have to be battery-less." He said and smirked. She through dirt in his face and he coughed. She stormed into the house and decided to clean the rooms with her aunt. After she was done doing that she went into the kitchen to bake with her.

"Okay. I need four pies and a cake if it's someones birthday. I need a huge meal in less than a day." She said and looked around. Courtney's brows raised and she looked around. "Pie's first." She said and started to get the blue berries, cherries, pumpkin and one more." She then started to get out stuff and make them.

"What can I do?" Courtney asked and pulled her sleeves up.

"Chicken and dumplings. Everybody likes them, even in the summer." She said and pulled out the stuff for her. Courtney pulled her hair back and started to put the flower down and rolling out the dough. Scott came in and smelt the chicken boiling. He saw her and the aunt went into another room to get something. Scott put an arm around her waist and she jumped.

"Get your dirt hand off my shirt. It costed $50!" She said and slapped his hand away. He slowly put it back, she sighed and allowed him this time. He then reached in the back of flower and put it on her cheek. Her mouth dropped and he began to laugh, leaning on the sink.

"Who's the clown now?!" He said and she threw flower at him, his ginger hair turned a light orange. She giggled and he grabbed some putting it on her jeans. She then grabbed him by his belt and poured some down his pants. He gasped and then it was a war.

White clouds we're everywhere and laughter filled the room. Powder was on the floor and walls. The aunt walked back in and gasped in horror. The two teens stopped, covered head to toe in flower.

"What did you guys do?! Look at you two! Look at my kitchen!" She said in horror, the two tees put their head down in shame.

"I'll allow it only if." She walked over to them, grabbed a handful and threw it at them. They all laughed. "There, pay back." She said and went back to her pies.

* * *

**After** a while they we're all done, it took forever but everyone managed to make it. Ariana handing them things and every body cooking and cleaning. "Hey guys, I got to go. It's been almost been five hours since I saw my family." He said and started to walk away. Courtney sat and looked at him a part of her didn't want him to leave but then again a part of her did.

"Well okay, see you tomorrow!" The uncle said and everybody waved and said goodbye. He nodded but there was one voice he wanted to hear.

"See you tomorrow." Courtney said and gave a light wave. He turned at looked at her, he nodded his head at her and winked. She gave a light smile and he left. Sundown came and everybody ate and a few hours later everybody was in bed, thinking about what is coming tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so my favorite review by far is KaylaBow's because they make me smile and giggle! :D**


	5. Country Boy & City Girl

**It** was the day of the reunion. Everybody was greeted. Some cow boys came, city people like Courtney, people in between and much more. People we're laughing and having a great time. Courtney was seeing some cousins she didn't knew she had, she was calm and opening up a bit. But their was one person she wished was here, Scott. Even though it just started she felt he would have been here by now. Her family was so comfortable being around each other a few people dressed like they we're in there pajamas. She actually felt like she was like everybody else, country.

Even the city people we're opening up. She promised herself she would change once she saw Scott coming. Yes, she had to admit she liked a bit of that farmer dirt boy. Right now she was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, blue ripped jeans and converse. When she sees Scott she will be dressed like she was going to see someone important. Well, to her now he kind of was.

Music started playing and some men started strumming there guitar to the music. Little kids we're singing the lyrics on the top of their lungs, even Ariana. She smiled and could hear a certain ginger haired boy's voice. She looked ahead of her and saw him come down with his little family. Her uncle stood up to welcome them. Courtney ran inside.

"Aaah! Scott, welcome. Hey there Jim and Hailey." He welcomed Scott's parents. Some people looked at them strangely and Scott felt a little embarrassed. The uncle noticed and smiled. He told the men to stop their song and had their attention him.

"These people are not part of are family blood, marriage or adoption wise but they are to me. This young man," he grabbed Scott by his shoulders, "this young man has helped my wife and I the past few years. So please open some welcome arms to the Williams family." He said and everybody cheered. A few girls looked at Scott and blushed. He waved, he wasn't really interested in anyone.

Then, his eyes widened.

In front of him was Courtney. She stood in the doorway with a short ruffle dress. Everybody stared at her and the only person she looked at was Scott. She was stunning, gorgeous. She walked over to him and every body did their own thing.

"Wow, your stunning just to be around your family." He laughed and she smiled wide.

"Well, maybe it's not for my family." She said and winked at him. His face turned red and he stuttered. He was going to say something before the aunt walked outside.

"Dinners ready! I sure hope I made enough!" She said and went back inside, taking off her apron. Courtney took Scott's wrist and dragged him inside.

* * *

**By** the time dinner was over it was almost sundown. Courtney was sitting on the steps, her and Scott talking. Then she heard a familiar tune along with one of her cousins amazing singing voices. She noticed some other people we're slow dancing. She turned to Scott and he smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, his face turned shocked and she laughed.

"Come on, a few days and I have to leave." This made the ginger sad and he smiled weakly. She put her hand in his, one of his hands we're on her hips and one of hers was on his shoulder. Ballroom dancing style. They moved to the beat and she rested her head on his chest. The girls we're jealous because they asked him a thousand times and he said no. He secretly wished Courtney would asked him and now he's a bit happy. Scott rests his head on top of hers and closes her eyes. People watch him.

_A country boy and city girl, makin' life in this old world_  
_ We went against the grain and against all odds_  
_ It don't matter what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway_  
_ And time won't undo what you've gone and done to my heart_

He then twirled her around and she laughed, he pulled her back in. He then looked into her eyes and she blushed.

"I got to show you something." He said and pulled her away, grabbing her hand and lead her down the dirt road. Her family watched them in awe.

* * *

**He** lead her into this grassy place just near the road. It had a huge fence, he climbed over it. "What are you doing?" Courtney said and leaned over the fence. He then whistled and two horses came. She stood in shock. She has never road a horse, heck, she never seen a horse through her own eyes! He pet them both and looked at Courtney while smirking.

"No!" She said and her smile widened. He nudged his head towards the horses and she shook her head.

"Come on you chicken!" He said and leaned over the fence, in her face. She stared into his eyes and sighed giving up. He screamed in victory, she then took off her heels and put them on the ground, he helped her get onto one and he got on his.

"Just follow me." He said and his horse began to walk away, she looked down at her horse and gulped.

"Take it easy, please." She said and the horse began to walk and soon Scott and her we're beside each other. After a while Scott smirked.

"Okay, now let's go a bit faster." He said, tugging on the rope thing of the horse. It started to trot, she began to get nervous and did the same thing that Scott did. Her horse began to go a bit faster and she screamed, then laughed. Soon, Scott was ahead of her and she gasped, the horse then went faster and she held on for dear life. Scott slowed down and they we're beside each other again.

He got off and helped her off to. "See, that was fun and you didn't die!" He said and smiled wide, she rolled her eyes and then they walked back to where the fence was. Courtney picked up her shoes and noticed Scott was staring at her.

"You're really pretty, you know?" Scott said and began to walk towards her.

"I guess so." She said and walked backwards. She then remembered the water accident and looked back seeing if he was going to give her pay back. Nothing was there but the green grass. Scott backed her up into a tree and trapped her with his arms. She smiled into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back instantly and put a hand on her cheek.

It lasted for a while and Courtney pulled back and looked out into the sunset,

_Just wait until you see the sunset. It's beautiful, breath-taking. I'll bet you will enjoy it then._

Courtney smiled at her dads thoughts and then turned back to Scott. She thought she would hate it but it was the best summer she had by far, just by one person. As she looked at Scott, she could see the sunset's effect on him. How the light was just so beautiful on his skin, hair, freckles and mostly eyes. She chuckled and blushed, he laughed and scratched the back of his neck while turning away. He was so happy, they both we're.

Just a county boy and city girl, happily in love.

Courtney then dragged him back and kissed him passionately. He was shocked for a few minutes and returned it. They we're there for a good few minutes before going back the aunt's home. They sat, danced, told stories, laughed and held hands. Just enjoying each others company.


	6. Can't take my eyes off of you

**A lot of you, okay few of you lol, liked the last chapter saying how cute it was. I agree so much! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**The** next morning Courtney came down the stairs and yawned. Her aunt smiled at her and put a thing of pancakes down, when Courtney went to grab a few her aunt snatched them away.

"Chickens." She said and raised her eye brows, Courtney groaned and went outside to feed them. Since she was so tired she just dumped the whole bucket down in one spot and went back inside. "Courtney!"

"They are eating now, pancakes." Courtney said and rubbed her face, she started to eat them and soon went upstairs.

* * *

**Scott** was helping his dad fix his truck. "Who was that girl that you we're hanging out last night?" His dad said and jerked on something in the truck with a groan.

"She's staying with her aunt and uncle, Clarks. So I decided to help them more after that and her and I became friends... ish. And well, let's just say last night we kissed." Scott said and blushed. His dad looked up at him and smiled.

"Well it's about time you grew up a little." His dad said and chuckled. He went back inside and Scott continued to work on it. He then heard a girls squeal and he turned around and there was Courtney running up to him. She jumped and he catched her, she kissed him and he smiled. They we're so happy, it was so peaceful here and Courtney could get used to this place.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Scott said and winked.

* * *

**He** toured her around in the old pick up truck his dad has. The other truck was being worked on. He toured her around the little town, the next town and a bit more. Then while he was driving he stopped. Not on purpose, the truck was stuck in mud. He looked at it confused and reversed, he couldn't. He tried to move it but couldn't. The mud was like glue and it wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Well, we are going to be here for a while." Scott said and sighed. "Do you have your phone?"

"No because _somebody_ wanted to take my battery away!" Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well you wouldn't spend any family time!" Scott said and then they had an argument. Courtney started to laugh and so did he. He then tried to speed the car, smoke coming out from the back. Then the truck died. Out of gas. They both looked at it and Courtney huffed.

"Way to go Scott." She said and turned towards the window. They we're surrounded by a corn field and an old dirt road. They sat in silence, Scott leaned his head on his hand which was on the window. Courtney tapped her foot and reached into her bag she had. She pulled out her MP3 player and some speakers.

"I will not sit in silence." She said and turned on music. Surprisingly she had country music on it. Scott looked up and looked at the device, then at her. "It doesn't have texting or internet, just videos and music." She said and turned on Country Girl (Shake it for me) by Luke Bryan. Scott loved this song, he loved anything country anyways. Courtney started singing the lyrics and soon did Scott.

A few seconds they we're screaming them and making funny voices along with them. Near the end of the song Courtney crawled on top of his lap. He looked at her weirdly and she kissed him. He deepened it and she laughed. She was sitting on the stirring real or almost. She then jumped out of the truck, Scott grabbed the two devices and followed her, she was going down the road and she sighed.

"Do you know how long until we find the next house?" She said, Scott shrugged and she groaned. She then stopped and hugged him, her tiny arms around his waist.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this the best summer ever." She closed her eyes and smiled, he hugged her back a bit tighter. They we're scared of losing each other after the next few days. He doesn't have a phone or internet. Into town to the Library is really far and by the looks of it the two trucks are broken or out of gas. There hug then soon turned into a slow dance. They we're positioned as they we're the night before.

_I've come to tell you all the truth_  
_ Though you always had the proof of it_

_ My arms will grow_  
_ Chest expanding_

_ Of all the boys you could have landed_  
_ Why'd it have to be me?_

Scott began to sing, his singing voice was beautiful compared to his regular one. She smiled into his chest and chuckled. He smiled and chuckled

_You...can't take my eyes off of you_  
_ You...can't take my eyes off of you_

He then spun her around and locked eyes with her.

_Wisdom tells me to turn away_  
_ Broken once, it's all the same_

_ My arms will grow_  
_ Chest expanding_

_ Of all the boys you could have landed_  
_ Why'd it have to be me?_

_ You...can't take my eyes off of you_  
_ You...can't take my eyes off of you_

He then dipped her and she gasped. He kissed her and she blushed. She wished she could never leave.

* * *

**Later** that day they came back to two angry parents. Scott's father dragged him inside there house while Courtney dad dragged her.

"Where we're you for the last few hours?!" Her dad said and looked her dead in the eye. "I was with Scott, the truck got stuck and then it ran out of gas."

"I was worried about you the last few hours Courtney! There are people I hardly know. I hardly know that boy. Hell Courtney, you hardly know him!" He said and Courtney's eyes filled with tears.

"Dad don't..."

"We're going back home Courtney, tomorrow first thing in the morning. I don't trust that boy."

"But dad!"

"No Courtney and that's final! Now go pack." He said and she stormed upstairs crying. She didn't want to leave, if only her father knew how Scott was through her eyes. She began to pack and she sighed, inhaling deeply.

* * *

**Later** that night she sneaked out of the house while it was raining. She ran down the dirt road to Scott's house and looked for his bedroom. She found it and sneaked in through the window. She looked down at Scott and sighed, she climbed in his bed and she heard Scott's startled voice. She hushed him and he relaxed.

"Courtney? What are you doing?" He asked and turned on his lamp.

"My father told me it's my last night here." She said and sighed. He then woke up fully and hugged her.

"No! Don't leave!" He whispered yelled and she started to cry. Scott's grip tightened while Courtney cried harder. She then fell asleep in his arms, he turned off the light and gently layed her down. He then covered her up and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.


	7. I love you too

**At** dawn Courtney woke up and started to get up. Scott's grip on her tightened and she looked back at him. He hasn't slept. His eyes we're red and his hair was a mess, her heart ached but there was nothing she could do about it. "Scott..." she breathed out and he had tears in his eyes. He stood up and hugged her tight.

"Please don't leave." He said while whispering in her hair. She wished she could stay but she couldn't. She then snuck out of the window and went back in her bedroom, getting ready. She got in the shower, got dressed and looked in the mirror. She still looked horrible from crying. Her dad knocked on the door and she held herself together. He came in and Ariana was in the hall jumping from being so happy. She was always so happy.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She looked at him dumb even though they both knew her answer. She wanted to say no but that would only cause more problems.

"Yes." She went and grabbed her bags, he watched her and she handed him one. She walked downstairs and hugged her aunt and uncle.

"Like I've said all these years, if you need anything just call." Her aunt said and smiled into her eyes. Like the brunette always did, she nodded and didn't say anything. It was always a fake smile or something along the line between that. But now, now it was just sadness. They both knew it. They all did, well, but Ariana.

* * *

**They** all walked out and put the bags in the car. Courtney just stood looking at the bags before she heard her name being called. She turned around and it was Scott, she ran up to him and they both embraced into a hug. She cried in his arms and her father couldn't dare to look at her. He still didn't trust Scott. A tear went down the ginger's eye and he hugged her closer.

"It's okay. I'm always going to be here." He said looking into her eyes and then pointed her chest, motioning to her heart. She tried to smile and he gave a sad one.

"Always." She simply said and kissed him. Then she walked away and her father and Ariana got in the car. The aunt and uncle waved sadly and Scott just stood there. Courtney was about to get in before she stopped. She turned to Scott and they both looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you." Courtney said. This silenced every body and all the heads turned to Scott. His eyes widened. Honestly, no girl told him they loved him unless it was his mom which was very rare since he got on her nerves a lot. His face went pale and his hands we're sweaty, his heart racing.

"I love you too." He said and gulped, holding back tears. Courtney then got in the car and off they went. Every body watched them until they couldn't see them and then some. Scott stood there for what felt like hours before he went home. He didn't dare to come out of his room and when he did it was for the bathroom or get his food and took it back to his room. His family didn't blame him and knew this was going to happen for a few days.

Or a few weeks, or a couple of months.

* * *

**It's not over! Don't worry. Next chapter will be Courtney then next chapter will be Scott's little point of view thing for a while and stuff. I won't end it until you see the little thing saying "completed" or whatever.**


	8. Scott's not here to save you

**Two** months later. High school has started for Courtney. Duncan wanted to get back together with her and all she could do was laugh. Her mind wasn't off Scott yet. It never has. She would try to focus in class but couldn't and would just scream. People would stare at her and ask her what's wrong but she didn't tell anybody. She missed her dirt boy.

She was walking towards her locker when somebody called her name. It was Duncan. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Why won't you go out with me again?!" He said annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't know, let's start with you cheating on me with my best friend." She said and raised her eye brow, Duncan smiled and rolled his eyes. Trying to act so cute.

"Gwen and I broke up."

"That explains why I just saw you kiss her before you walked over here." She said, his face turned red and she smirked. She was always right about everything. He knew it. She knew it. They both did! He was about to yell at her but she began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. She looked at him frightened and he smirked.

"Is there something you are not telling me, princess?" He said and got in her face. A chill went down her back and yanked her arm away from her.

"Don't ever talk to me again or else." She said and began to walk away. He gave her a glare and went the other way. Her family was scared of Duncan because not only he looks mean or talks rudely he used to hurt Courtney. Not only he broke her heart with Gwen but he would abuse her.

* * *

**Courtney** sat on her bed that night looking through some old photos she had on her phone. She remembered taking a few photos of her aunt and uncle before Scott took her battery away. In one of the photos theres her aunt in the middle of talking to her dad and Scott was in the back ground, he was staring right at the camera with a half-smile. Hair in his face, she zoomed in and just looked at it. She smiled to herself and sighed loudly. She missed Scott so bad it killed her everyday.

Then she heard tapping on her window and she turned her phone off, setting it down on her night table. She walked over to her window and there was Duncan, he looked at her and she slowly opened the window. He shoved it open and walked in. Courtney stumbled back and he kissed her. Hard and long, she didn't kiss back and tried to push him off her. She pushed him into a chair and just looked at him disgusted.

"Get away from me you freak!" She said and grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the door. He pushed her making her knock into her wall. He then slapped her across the face and punched her. She cried and he grabbed her phone.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said and smirked, Courtney held her cheek as she sat on the floor.

"Duncan, don't!" She said and he turned it on. It was where she had it last, zoomed in on Scott. Duncan looked at her and zoomed out. He went through more photo's and there was Scott in each picture somewhere. Then there was one of him and her, in the barn in front of a horse.

"Oh, this is why." He started and threw her phone at her, "I should have known. You and some idiot. Well sorry to break it to you but he's never going to come, he's hours away little princess." He said and she shivered at his words. Once again like always, believing him. He laughed and walked out.

"Nobody loves you Courtney. Not even him or he would have came by now." He laughs and slams the door. Her dad wasn't home since he works late and Ariana was at her other aunt's house. Courtney slowly got up and looked at the picture. Her love for Scott slowly dieing.


	9. Then go to her

**Meanwhile** with Scott, he was still like he was. He wouldn't come out of his room unless it was for food or bathroom breaks. He would just stare at the wall thinking. Or he would try to do something else but his mind always ended up back on Courtney. He heard the door bell ring and looked out the window, it was Geoff. He came once in a while to keep Scott company, he was the party country boy. He had long blond hair, a cowboy hat, ripped jeans, flip-flops and a shirt which was a bit unbuttoned. Every girl liked him but he already had a girlfriend.

Geoff knocks on Scott's door before entering. He waved and Scott waved back. Geoff always left the door open if someone wanted to come in and talk. Nobody has by far.

"Hey bro." Geoff said and sat in a chair, his feet resting on Scott's bed.

"Hey. How's Bridgette?" Scott said and looked down at his hands. Geoff knew he missed Courtney and yet it hurt him to talk about other girls.

"She's fine. How are you?" He said and put his hat down on his lap. The ginger shrugged and the cow-boy sighed. "Listen, Scott. I'm pretty sure she's busy since she lives in the city. If she has time I'm pretty sure she would come." Geoff said and leaned over to his friend. The ginger looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"What if she's hurt?" Scott said and Geoff's eyes widened.

"Then go to her. She needs you then." Geoff put a hand on his friend's shoulder, Scott looks down and sighs.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, like very short lol, but I didn't really know what to do.**


	10. Just look in the mirror

**Omg, this is the tenth chapter. I really hope I make it to fifteen or twenty chapters! :D**

* * *

**The** next day was Saturday. Courtney opens her laptop and sees messages from Duncan. She really didn't want to talk to him now. She held her cheek at the thought of the night before. She sighed loudly and opened it. It was all in caps and it was threats. Mostly if you don't answer he will bash her head into a wall and make sure the farm boy won't ever come around. He wanted to know what happened to her and Scott. So she replied from the day she met him to the day she left.

Duncan then replied that he will be over in a bit. This frightened the girl and she shut her laptop fast and put it under the bed like she always does. She looked her bedroom window and she heard a doorbell. Either Duncan was fast or maybe her dad ordered pizza? She heard talking down stairs and then footsteps coming to her room. She knew it was Duncan, she shook inside. The footsteps stopped at her door and somebody knocked.

"Who is it?" Courtney said shaking and Duncan walked in. Her breath got caught in her throat and she gulped. He closed the door and he looked like he was sad. "Duncan, what's wrong?" She said, not really caring much because she knew he didn't care about her.

"I'm sorry about that guy." He said, or maybe she didn't know. She looked at him and he walked over, hugging her. "It seemed serious with him." He said and she slowly wrapped her arms around him confused. Why did he even care? Why did he even want to care? So many questions flew through her head but she decided to keep the peace with him and didn't say anything.

He pulled away from the hug and she knew what he wanted. Since Gwen wasn't around to keep him company he went to her. He looked into her eyes and she felt so uncomfortable.

"Duncan please I don't want to go out with-" she was stopped when Duncan kissed her. She wanted to push him away but then again she thought, was Scott ever coming back? So she kissed him back and when she closed her eyes she thought of _him_. Not Duncan, Scott. How Scott cared for her, how he made her fearless while riding the horse, the sunset, the flower fight, the dance and the kiss. Oh how she missed his kisses. But she promised herself if he wasn't going to come or keep in contact she would move on. A few times she thought of calling her aunt and asking for Scott.

But then again what if he moved? What if he didn't help them anymore? Also since her dad didn't like him, what would he say or do? One of Duncan hands moved to her cheek and her hands moved to his shoulders. She felt this was so wrong, she quickly pulled away and he looked at her with anger.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said and turned her head away, he stood up angrily.

"What, is it about that dirt boy?!" He said, she remembered her nickname she gave him and tears formed in her eyes.

"Not only that but Gwen." She simply said and looked up at him. He slapped her hard and she gasped, holding her cheek.

"I don't care about her! Or you! Nobody likes you, Courtney! Just look in the damn mirror!" He said and walked out, slamming the door. She sat on her bed crying and looked over at her phone. Maybe one day she might call him, but she hoped he would call her.


	11. Old friends

**The eleventh chapter, hopefully I can still carry this story along! Anyways in this chapter is was pretty hard for who had a crush on Scott. I tried every girl and I came across Courtney and I was going to use her but then I remembered she's like in another state! DUH! So, I thought of Lindsay but I just didn't know. She's dumb, not flirty. I tried every girl and came across the PI (Pahkitew or whatever Island) and I thought of my favorite character there, Sky. I was thinking it was good and bad. Good because to me they make a good couple in away but also bad because what about Dave? So basically it's going to be a love triangle for the next few chapters with Scott.**

* * *

**Scott** woke up and sighed, slamming his alarm clock. It was another day of high school. He got up, brushed his hair, changed and didn't bother about his teeth. He walked into the kitchen and his mother put a plate down for him. You would think all he did was sat in bed, think and eat he would gain a lot of weight by now but he didn't. He was skinner. It's because not only his family was a bit poor and couldn't afford a whole meal but he was depressed.

He, for once in a long time, sat at the table and ate. His sister looked at him like he was sick. He saw her out of the corner of his eye but didn't bother to talk to her. He wondered how Courtney was and sighed depressingly.

"Scott, she will come around next summer I'm sure. Another family reunion or something." His mother said and placed her hand on his shoulder, once she saw he wasn't going to respond to her she got angry, "Scott Williams! I will not have my boy depressed over one girl! There is other girls at the school and everywhere else! Now get to school before you are late."

The boy didn't break his gaze, he got up and grabbed his bag before walking out the door. His parents looked at each other. "Maybe one day." His father groaned and went back to reading whatever he was reading.

* * *

**School** went by fast and it was the end of the day. Geoff walked up to him with Bridgette. She knew about Courtney but not much. "Hey dude." Geoff said and smiled wide. Scott waved and Bridgette sighed, she never heard him talk in a long time. The only time she really heard him talk was in class when the teacher would force him to read from the book. They all had to admit, it was better than nothing.

"How was your day?" Bridgette asked to lighten the mood, Geoff wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled. He liked how she was trying to help.

"Okay I guess." Scott said, his voice cracked since he hardly uses it. Bridgette smiles to herself as he speaks. "Well, I'm going to go now." Scott said giving a fake smile, raising his eye brows and began to walk away. He walked outside and bumped into a girl. She was in his class.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." She said and grabbed her books, Scott helped her and couldn't help but look into her eyes.

"Hey Scott!" She said and blushed. He smiled and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Please forgive me." Scott said and handed her last book to her.

"No problem. But I have to get going maybe I can see you around? The dance is happening soon so I hope we ugh... you know, can go together?" She said and rubbed the back on her neck.

"I thought you we're with Dave?" He asked confused.

"No. He is over dramatic and I broke up with him." She said and planted a kiss on his cheek. He half smiled and knew she liked him. She always had since the sixth grade. Geoff and Bridgette walked out and saw them, they turned around and Scott gave a weak smile.

"Ready dude?" Geoff said and started walking down the little stairs in front of the school.

"Ready for what?"

"We're going to go race a train." He said and winked. Scott liked racing them, then he thought he should have raced one with Courtney and quickly got rid of the thought. Maybe Sky could help him? His friends try but they don't do a good job. "Sure I guess." Scott smiled and Sky cleared her throat, making attention on herself.

"Well I guess I'll see y'all around. Goodbye." She said and walked down the sidewalk. Scott looked at her and smiled as she walked away. Bridgette smiled at Geoff who smiled back.

"Come on!" Bridgette said, grabbing Scott's arm and going into Geoff's old pick up truck.


	12. Rejected

**Nobody has reviewed. I'm scared...**

* * *

**Courtney** was walking down the long hall. She see's her class mates laughing at whatever they we're laughing at. She kept walking until she met Mike. Mike was in love with another friend of hers, Zoey. He tries to deny he loves her but it's obious. You can see him glancing at her in classes, trying to get close to her. She enjoys his company also which is good for them. They we're bassically dating. Courtney smiled at him.

"Hey! Have you seen Zoey?" He asked and Courtney pointed to her, he smiled, thanked her and ran towards her. Prom was coming soon and Courtney didn't have a date for once. It was in about a week and she doesn't like to ask, she enjoys people asking her. Normally when people would find out about it they would ask her the first day. Well this is the fifth so she decited to ask some people. She sighed loudly and began to walk around.

About an hour went by and she has asked everybody, even a few nerds. She sighs and leans against the wall. Duncan walks past her and hands her a flower. Okay, maybe not everybody. She saw the card and began to read it;

_Courtney, _

_I know I was a jerk and still am. But I want to make it up to you as much as possible. So maybe go to the prom with me?_

_Duncan_

She looked up at him and handed back his flower. She shook her head no. She guess she will either go alone or not at all. She decited to stay home because looks like none of her friends invited her and every boy rejected her. She didn't dare to ask Mike because he would run off and tell Zoey so that's another guy she didn't ask. She sighed and looked down and thought, _what if I went with Scott?_

She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and went to her next class a bit early.


	13. Train racing

**Okay. So this chapter is going to be Geoff and all of them racing a train. Please do not try this because you CAN get hurt. I never have but I know a few other people have and they got hurt. Car getting out of control, another car a head and not paying attention and much more.**

* * *

**After** school Scott went to Geoff's house which was only a few blocks down. Without any of them knowing, Bridgette invited Sky. Scott wasn't to thrilled about this though. Last time he has done this he almost got hurt by the brakes locking up on him. So yeah, he was sweating like a pig. Geoff greeted every body and they all got in the truck. Bridgette and Geoff in the front, Sky and Scott in the back. Sky looked over at Scott blushing, he looked out the window studying the grass.

"I don't think I ever got my answer to the prom." Sky said and looked at him more. Geoff and Bridgette we're talking so they didn't hear her. Scott looks at her and raised his eye brow, she smiles wider.

"I'll think about it." He says and turns back to the window. He then saw where he and Courtney had their first kiss and looks out the back window. His eyes widened and then filled with tears. He turned his head back and looks down at his feet.

* * *

**They** all sit, waiting for the train and listening to music. Then they all heard a horn and smiled. They looked up and saw the train and Geoff started the car. Bridgette laughed, Sky tensed up and Scott's eyes widened. He felt Sky hold his hand tightly and he let her. Apparently she has never done this before. Geoff then stepped on the gas and off they went, Scott's eyes widened as they saw how fast they we're going. Geoff was quiet trying to concentrate, Bridgette was laughing, Sky was almost screaming and Scott was.

110 miles per hour, Sky looked like she was going to be sick. Scott tried to look over at her but she was just a blur. Her grip tightened on her and Geoff hollered and laughed. Soon the train honked and went into the tunnel. Geoff slowly put the breaks on and Scott was breathing heavy and so was Sky. Geoff laughed and stopped the car. Everybody's head was spinning.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Sky and she started to laugh.

"I'm fantastic!" She said and Scott began to laugh. It was his first laugh in a long time. Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other and knew he was getting better. Bridgette and Geoff exited the truck and stood outside. Trying to collect themselves.

"I never had that much adrenalin in my life!" She laughed and breathed heavy. Scott smiled and held his head, trying to get rid of his head ace. He looked at Sky who also looked at him. She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. His eyes widened and he didn't return it, she pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of energy now." She said and then felt uncomfortable. They sat in silence for a long time, trying to figure out what just happened and to hopefully not get sick. Scott looked out the window, he wondered if he and Courtney we're together and if so, why hasn't she contacted him? He ran his hand through his hair.

"No." He simply said, Sky turned her head towards him and looked confused.

"No? What do you mean?" She said and shifted her body towards him.

"No. I won't go to prom with you, I'm sorry." He said, she didn't look shock, happy or nothing, she just got out and went over to Geoff and Bridgette. Scott watched her and rolled down his window to listen.

"Sorry guys. It didn't work, I want my money anyways." She said and held out her hand. Geoff rolled his eyes and gave her the money and she walked down the road towards her house. Scott looked at them, they turned to look at him and their faces turned white. He knew they we're trying there best but he didn't want to be with anyone else but Courtney.

"Get in your damn truck and take me home." Scott said, Geoff ran back to his truck and Bridgette followed behind. The whole ride was silent and Scott got out, they left and he turned to the Clarks home. All the lights we're out but one. He sighed and went down the road, going back home.


	14. Prom night disaster

**Only a few more chapters until it's over! Yep, I just ruined your day I bet. Also this chapter won't be Courtney since nothing new happened to her, it will be Scott's.**

* * *

**It** was the night of prom for the ginger. He looks in the mirror and sighs loudly. It was a western theme, he had cowboy boots, old jeans he surprised fitted him, an old belt with a horse shoe on them, a white t-shirt on with a plaid shirt over it using it as a jacket and to top it all off he had a white cowboy hat. He did look like a stud and he admitted that. He wondered what Courtney would wear if she was heard. He shook it off and sighed. He walked down the road towards the school and he could hear the music from a mile away.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Scott** sat alone for half the night just thinking about one person. Courtney. He took a sip of his soda which tasted very flat. Bridgette came over and sat next to him. They sat in silence while all they heard was music, people laughing and some un kind words coming from a corner.

"Scott, come dance." She sat and looked at him, she grabbed his wrist.

"No, please leave me alone." He said and looked away. He wanted to but he wanted to spend his dance with Courtney, her short brunette hair in his face, her tan body filling with other colors from the lights, her eyes staring into his. He just loved everything about her.

"People are starting to talk about you." She said and took off her cow-girl hat.

"When didn't they?" Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ever since he came back he was silent and people always talked about him. He even caught a few. Bridgette scooted closer to him, their thighs we're touching. He had to admit Bridgette was pretty but he wouldn't date her. No matter if she was Geoff's or not. He then felt a hand in his, he looked down and then back up. A blond girl looked at him with hope.

"Scott please." She said and tugged his hand to stand up, he kept still. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Okay, speak. I want to know about her." She said and folded her arms.

"Who?" He said, it was a stupid answer but that's how Scott was. Bridgette rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That Courtney girl." She said. Anger built inside of him and he glared at her. _She is not a Courtney girl_, he thought, _she's my girl_. Scott told her about her and by the end of the story Bridgette was almost in tears. She held his hand and rubbed her thumb against his, he smiled a little and looked at her. She stared into his eyes and leaned in. He knew what she was doing and stopped her.

"What about Geoff? May I remind you that's my best friend and your boyfriend?!" Scott said a bit shocked.

"He doesn't have to know." She said and grabbed Scott's shirt, he wanted to push her away but what one little peck going to hurt? She kissed him long, he returned it and closed his eyes. Okay, maybe more than a peck. She ran her fingers through his hair, taking off his cowboy hat and putting it on her head. He cuffed her cheek and pulled away fast.

"This is wrong..." he said and Bridgette looked at him hurt.

"You got that right." A voice said in front of them, Geoff stood there looking angry. Scott stood up and gulped. "Really Bridge? After all we've been through? And you're wearing his hat?!" He said furious. She gasped and started to explain everything. Geoff gave me a glare and came charging after me, he went to punch me but I ducked and ran out the doors. People looked at me and I kept running.

Next stop, New York to Courtney.


	15. I am here now

**Scott** sat impatiently at the bus stop. He sadly took his pappy money and hoped he could understand. He sat in the rain in his camouflage jacket shivering in the cold. He wished he could just close his eyes and be at her front door. He sighed, very tired. He put his head back on the bench and closed his eyes. Five minutes went by and a bus came, Scott was halfway on the bus before he felt something. He felt courage.

"Son, are you coming or not?" The driver said confused. Scott nodded and continued to walk. He sat by himself and sighed. Next stop the airport.

* * *

**Courtney's** dance was that night. She had about three hours until it started. She looked through her closet and saw nothing to wear. It was just fancy causal wear and she had not one dress to match the theme. They we're either to short, not the color or something else. She sighed and made her mind she wasn't going. She plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Scott..." She breathed out and closed her eyes, imagining him laughing, which made her smile.

* * *

**Scott** got the plane and it was pretty crowded. He expected it since it was New York. He sat down and surprisingly nobody sat next to him. He smiled and put his head back, going to sleep.

About two hours or three he arrived in New York. He got up and sighed. Now in this big city where was Courtney supposed to live? He went to a store and asked if he could borrow their phone.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line, Courtney's aunt.

"Hey, I was wondering where Courtney lives? It's Scott." He said and twirled the cord around his finger.

"Scott?! This is a New York- Oh my lord! Scott Williams don't tell me you are in New York City for that girl!" She gasped and he could hear the uncle in the background also sounding shocked.

"Just tell me please." Scott said and her aunt gave her address to him. It's about around the corner. He smiled, hung up without saying goodbye and ran out.

* * *

**Courtney** sat in her bedroom, the rain and thunder echoing out her window. She went downstairs to the living room and decided to watch TV. Actually she just flipped through them, not caring what she watched. She would watch something for a little while and then change it getting bored. Honestly everything bored her now. She sighed and ate a piece of popcorn, still bored. Her dad was once again at work and Ariana was once again at her aunts. The doorbell rang and Courtney got up confused. If it was her dad then why would he ring the doorbell?

Scared, she walked towards the door and slowly opened it. She looked around and saw a rose. She picked it up and read the card;

_Miss me?_

_~ Dirt Boy_

Her eyes went wide and she looked around, she looked back down at the card and she heard a thump. In front of her we're cowboy boots, her eyes slowly moved up to his jeans, his belt, shirt and his pale wet arms and how you could see through the shirt, the plaid shirt didn't help at all, she looked up at the face of the ginger, tears forming in her eyes.

He looked tired, relived and sad.

"Courtney." He said and she hugged him, he hugged back and they both cried. Just standing in the rain, a country boy and city girl in love. They stood like that for a long time, in each others embrace, memories flooding back. He pulled her back and kissed her, she responded back quickly and she hugged him tight. She loved him and he loved her. Like it has been all along.

Just country boy and city girl Summer Love.

* * *

_Now I'm not the kind to take things for granted_  
_ A simple mind and two strong working hands_  
_ But right at the time I thought my feet were planted_  
_ You came along and uprooted this simple man_

_ A strong-willed woman with every chance to show it_  
_ But I didn't mind 'cause you made my life worthwhile_  
_ A beautiful woman with every reason to know it_  
_ You liked my courage and honey, I sure liked your style_

_ A country boy and city girl, makin' life in this old world_  
_ We went against the grain and against all odds_  
_ It don't matter what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway_  
_ And time won't undo what you've gone and done to my heart_

_ Well, I always thought we'd stay together_  
_ And I still think about you from time to time_  
_ But I should have known nothing lasts forever_  
_ But I'd never be the one to say goodbye and I remember_

_ A country boy and city girl makin' life in this old world_  
_ We went against the grain and against all odds_  
_ It don't matter what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway_  
_ And time won't undo what you've gone and done to my heart_  
_ And oh, honey time cannot do what you've gone and done to my heart_

* * *

**Yes it's over. I loved making this fanfic so I hope you enjoyed. Also I don't own the song. It's "Country Boy & City Girl" by Clay something lol. I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
